


staring back

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Genderswap, Inspired by the Great Comet tbh, Not Canon Compliant, Other, not au canon compliant more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Kili isn’t sure she likes what she sees in the mirror





	staring back

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in 5 minutes dont look at me

“What do you see?” Fili nudged her sister, folding her hands in her lap.

“Doesn’t matter to you, does it?” Kili crossed her arms, pouting. “Just the same as anyone else.”

Fili scoffed, picking up the candle and blowing on the flame. “Knowing you, it’s some fowl creature.”

Kili responded by giving her sister a hard punch to the side, preluding “playful” wrestling. 

She made sure to blow out the candle— knowing if she didn’t, Fili still wouldn’t see her view—as she saw something, much much worse than some fowl creature as her future.

Kili had seen an elf.


End file.
